Will you love me, Derek?
by Doctor.Whom
Summary: The Swan Princess Doctor Rose style...oneshot...hopelessly romantic...but i had a heap of fun writing it...


A/N: So I have watched The Swan Princess way too much but I realised that all of my other _3_ fics I havent made the Doctor and Rose kiss, rare...wow...not that they have to kiss but everyone loves a snog! Enjoy and yes I know it's terribly cheesy...just read..

Disclaimer: I dont own The Swan Princess or Doctor Who coz if I did there would be a snog every episode. Derek is the only cartoon character for me...maybe not...anyway

Rose faced the monster, its teeth bared, a growl escaping its lips, and she could not help but tremble. The Doctor stood behind her, watching her warily. And just as Rose was about to speak, defending herself, becoming more and more like the Doctor each second, the monster rose up an arm and brought it down on Rose, throwing her across the room and she hit the floor hard, her head smashing the wood, and she was instantly knocked out, her blonde hair thrown across her face. The Doctor gritted his teeth and ran to check if she was okay, putting his hand softly to her cheeks and kissing her head quickly, he stood up and turned to the monster,

"Right, so, I knew this man right, gay, American and a Captain. First time I met him he made a couple of huge mistakes, tried to con us, flirted with Rose and ended up accidently rewriting the DNA of a lot of people. But then he blew up his ship, saved all those peoples lives and defended us against half a million scary monster things, scarier than you and far more dangerous. So, he sorta made up for his mistakes. Now I know you have no idea what I am talking about, one because…well…you're a monster and two, because it really actually has no plot and has nothing to do with the situation at hand but I'm telling you anyway because well, frankly I'm really quite angry and don't care if I'm going off the topic. People make mistakes, monsters often make quite stupid mistakes but what you did just then wasn't a mistake, I'm very sorry if you just accidently threw Rose to the other side of the room and the growl that escaped your lips was purely out of character and possibly a medical thing, but it wasn't and you hurt her and so you're gonna be sedated and then put on another planet where you can hurt no one instead of something worse because I'm a kind, forgiving man and that's what Rose'd want because the person you knocked out was extremely compassionate and even though you knocked her out she still would try to see the best of you, she would see right through you, see your fears and worries and find some sort of good in you, but you knocked her out and so here goes…you know I don't think I stopped for breath once in that whole speech, are you proud of me?"

The monster just looked at him.

"So…not then."

And he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held the oddly limp monster's hand in his own, looked into the monster's eyes and said,

"I don't know how she does it, I see no good in you."

The monster roared as the Doctor sedated him and he hit the ground with a bang. There was silence before he heard a smaller groan from behind him and he turned to see Rose trying to sit up.

He ran quickly to her and helped her sit up.

"Doctor? Doctor?"

"You okay?" he asked worriedly as he crouched down

"Yeah…" and she rubbed her head with a grimace on her face and she saw the monster slumped on the ground. "Is he…?"

"Sedated"

"Oh"

He held out his hands and she grabbed them and he pulled her up.

They held hands still and looked at each other for a moment. The Doctor pulled away and went to the monster, Rose went to him and took his hand, turning him to face her, a cheeky look on her face.

"Will you love me, Derek, until the day I die?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Much longer than that, Odette, much longer than that."

And then he kissed her. Passionately and unexpectedly. There was something sweet in the way he kissed her, admiration and adoration, cheekiness and love were all shown in that one kiss.

He pulled away and Rose looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, a smile creeping quickly across her face, his hair messed and his eyes shimmering.

" 'Kay, so, I wasn't quite expecting that…"

The Doctor laughed.

"But I'm not complaining"

She bit her lip and smiled again, a smile to match the Doctor.

She kissed him gently on the lips once, again and once more, then pulled away, grabbed his hand and they started walking, completely forgetting the large, sedated monster behind them.

"So, Rose, can you turn into a swan now?"

"Well…I'm not quite sure I can do that, but for you, I'll try."

And they laughed and walked off, leaving a knocked out, heavily sedated, very large and rather scary monster in the room behind them.

Some running could be heard and the Doctor and Rose ran back into the room.


End file.
